The present invention relates generally to the treatment of diseases having a viral etiology. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and a composition for treating such diseases with stannous fluoride.
Stannous fluoride (tin bifluoride) occurs naturally as a stable crystalline powder that is water soluble. For more than thirty-five years, this substance has been used in dental practice for the topical treatment of teeth to prevent carries and periodontal disease, and it has been well-established that stannous fluoride both inhibits dental plaque accumulation and promotes gingival health with fewer carries.
Stannous fluoride solutions and mouth rinses in strengths up to 30%.sup.w /v have been shown to prevent recurrent dental carries; however, at present it is unclear what mechanism is responsible for this activity. Further, there is only limited information regarding the therapeutic effects of stannous fluoride on other disease states. In particular, the antiviral activity of this compound does not appear to have been investigated at all.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method and compositions for treating viral diseases which affect both humans and other animals.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a method of treating immunocompromised patients who are highly susceptible to viral infections.
A further specific object of the invention is to provide a method for treating patients afflicted with cancers caused by ontogenic viruses.